


Birthday Gift

by Chrisoel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I am tempted to tag it, Violence Against Toasters, although the toaster is a telephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisoel/pseuds/Chrisoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margary is confused by Jaime's gift for Brienne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this silly little story made it into my mind and wouldn't leave.

„Look, Jaime got Brienne a gift!“

Margary ripped the paper off Jaime's gift (clearly not impressed with Brienne's skill to open gifts in a manner that made sure the lovley gift wrap could be sufficiently admired. Before it was neatly folded and added to the rather impressing pile of gift wrap stashed beneath Brienne's desk waiting to be reused. Next to the overflowing basket with ribbons.)

„He got her...“ she stopped when lifting the object out of the box. „... a telephone? One that looks like it might be older than Brienne?“

Sansa frowned.

„Is he an idiot or is there a story behind this?“

Brienne grinned.

 

* * *

 

_Two months earlier_

„..and I don't want to be pestered with this again! EVER!“

Brienne slammed her thumb down on the screen of her mobile and briefly considered hurling it against the wall before remembering what it had cost.

„Er... sorry.“ she said sheepishly when she noticed Jaime standing in his kitchen door, holding the pizza boxes and looking mildly surprised.

„Wait,“ he said, setting down the boxes and vanished into the hall. „I know what you need.“

He reemergered and sat an orange telephone on the kitchen table next to her. One with a dial, like the the old one her father had insisted on keeping back on Tarth when the rest of the world had already moved on to cordless ones. Jaime took the mobile out of her hand only to replace it with the orange receiver before he stepped back and waved at the phone with an exaggerated bow.

„Go on!“

Brienne stared at him.

„You'll feel better about what ever this phone call was about!“

She looked down at the receiver in her hand and slammed it down on the cradle. It had been several years since she had last done this but her aim was still good. She immediatly picked it up again and repeated the process twice before the absurdity of the situation dawned on her and she burst out laughing. Looking up she saw Jaime grinning at her.

„You're right. I'm feeling better already.“

„Told you. Nothing better than artapi.“

He bent to retrieve the pizza boxes from the floor.

„Ar-what?“

„Actually it's A-R-T-A-P-I. Acronym for „aggression reducing therapy after phoning idiots“, Tyrion's idea, not mine. He was the one who gave me this phone after I ruined what might or might not have been the third smartphone in a row by slamming it on a hard surface after an annoying call. Said it was infinitely more satisfying than tapping on a screen.“

„I can only agree.“

"I told you my brother is smart. So, need to use the phone again or are you ready for pizza?"

 

* * *

 

„Brienne, it's official, your boyfriend makes the best gifts.“ Sansa said while experimentally slamming the receiver down a few times. „I wish Joffrey had given me one of those. I could have used it when he broke up with me by telephone.“

„Feel free to drop by to use it anytime.“

 

* * *

 

 

When Brienne cleared the table after Sansa and Margary had left (the latter already planning to visiting her grandmother next thing in the morning to look whether she had any spare phones) she found the little card that had been lost earlier:

_Happy Birthday!_

_Tyrion sends his regards. He helped me pick the phone. Hope you like it. And that you won't have to use it because of me (too often) :)_

_Jaime_

_(who is really sorry he couldn't make it to your party. If your are angry, use your new phone.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Since English isn't my mother tongue I hope I got the words for the telephone parts right. If not, please feel free to tell me!


End file.
